


Pretty

by MiserableRu



Series: Beautiful [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and nothing else, but with more fluff, calling your lover pretty, it's just fluff, just their relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiserableRu/pseuds/MiserableRu
Summary: If he only has one word to describe the other prince, he would say beautiful despite how he treats him daily. Long eyelashes, thin, but full lips, pale and smooth cheeks like porcelain; there’s not even a trait of his that would make him reconsider his choice of word.Leo is pretty and nobody could convince him otherwise





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> I am obsessed with writing for these guys

“Have you ever thought yourself as beautiful?”

Leo had once said as he brought locks of ashen gray hair to his lips and gave them a kiss. He had blinked at the question and shook his head dumbly. That thought had never crossed his mind, and it wouldn’t be had Leo not pointed it out. “Long, soft hair that would make any female jealous, beautiful amber brown eyes with thick eyelashes, and thick pink lips,” described Leo as he gazes upon those traits with an adoring gaze, “…how can a prince be this pretty?”

Takumi had taken it all in; the praises, Leo’s fond gaze, and the fact that he might be true. This, however, caused him to start thinking of another possibility. 

Isn’t Leo prettier anyway?

He started to stare, let his sight linger on the other prince as he dealt with daily life chores. Sure enough, he noticed a lot of things he should’ve noticed before. How fluid he moves as he goes through daily chores, gods, even when he’s doing mundane tasks like tidying books in the library or brewing tea. It’s like watching a show in theatre, though the performer is involuntary and the audience barely notices it. 

“Aren’t you prettier than me?” he finally says one day as they lounge around, during one of the rare free time they can enjoy together. The mage blinks, confusion flickers in his eyes as he tilts his head to the side and replies him with, “Do you need to get your eyes checked?” 

Takumi frowns at this question, “No, I have a perfectly good pair of eyes,” he puffs his cheeks, “…you should see yourself in the mirror, Leo, I’m serious, you’re really beautiful”

A blush spread across Leo’s cheeks like forest fire. He averts his gaze and buries his face to the book he’s currently reading while trying to be as nonchalant as he could, replying him with, “That’s unnecessary you know…” which Takumi ignores. He approaches the other instead, eyes never leaving his form as he sidles up to his side. Leo doesn’t budge, briefly peering toward him before returning back to his book, determined to ignore him.

He pokes the other on the cheek; running an index finger down the smooth skin, “Pale white skin like china,” he begins, finger trailing an invisible line toward Leo’s lips, “…thin, but full pink lips” he can’t resist thumbing them, pressing in between just to annoy the other. Leo doesn’t respond, just shifts in his seat and makes a choked noise at the back of his throat. 

Hearing no rejection from the other, Takumi continues, free hand travels up to run through soft tufts of blonde, “Short and shiny yellow locks. They’re so soft and silky, running a hand through them is like petting the fluffiest dog” and as if to prove that, he tousles the yellow locks between his fingers, laughing when Leo finally reacts, glaring at him with piercing stare. The Nohrian opens his mouth, “You’re-”

“Insufferable, I know” he dismisses it easily, “…your insult is getting old, you know” since Leo didn’t push it away, he lets his hand rest on the blonde’s head, absentmindedly patting him. “So are you and your tendency to call us ‘scums’” the blonde scoffs. 

Takumi makes an amused hum, fingers now tracing the curve of Leo’s jaws, down to his neck, “Slender neck, white as snow,” he resumes, poking the dip between his collarbone, “…even your collarbones are lovely”

Faint blush colors the white column of Leo’s neck and he relishes the beautiful contrast between the two colors. Another pretty trait he could add to Leo’s list of attractiveness. He pulls his fingers away from the neck and grabs his hands, thumb tracing circles on the back of his slight hands. “Dexterous fingers, long and perfect to hold” he twines their fingers together, smiles when Leo flinches but doesn’t pull away. “See! Perfect fit!” he grins.

“If this is your attempt to hit on me, you could do better than being cheesy” a hand is pushing his face this time, an irritated scowl is adorning Leo’s lips. He smirks at such weak attempt to repel him, “I’m pointing out facts, not flirting” he answers cheerily and slips off of the push. Without warning, he shoves his face into Leo’s private bubble and nuzzles his cheeks, “Soft cheeks, added to the list, now”

Leo bristles at this remark and scurries away from him, holding his book like a shield.

Takumi simply laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers*This is two shots with porn as its second chapter, but not now.. *whispers*


End file.
